Blood
by HermioneWeasley93
Summary: One night Narcissa tells Draco of the origins of their race and the terrible crime that's echoed down the generations.


Draco sighed crankily as Narcissa tucked the covers over him.

"Now go to bed right this instant, little dragon." She ordered, giving the four-year old a kiss.

"I'm not tired, Mama!"

"Well, I am!" Narcissa informed him.

"Can you tell me a 'tory?" Draco asked looking up at her with

the most adorable expression he could, the dreaded "Draco puppy

dog eyes of adorable cuteness."

Narcissa's heart melted just a bit.

"I already told you a story."

"Can you tell me another one?" The boy lisped. Narcissa

suspected he was putting on. He knew full well how cute he was.

He definetly knew. He'd weedled out of a spanking just

that morning with that face. In fact he was close to getting

taken across her knee that very moment. If only she weren't so

soft-hearted towards him...he was becoming something of a brat.

"Tell me a story!" He demanded, kicking his feet on the bed. She

gently grabbed his feet.

"You just earned a tickling!" She mock scolded as she tickled

his bare feet. He giggled. She let his feet go when he began

looking uncomfortable then slid down next to him so that his

little body was in the crook of her arm.

"How about..." She paused. Wasn't he a little young for this

story? Still, he should knowof his origins, who he was, where he

had come from. Besides she'd read every story from Beedle the

Bard to him hundreds of times. She was getting bored with it.

"How about what Mama?" The Malfoy heir asked, gazing up at her.

"The story of Lucifer."

"Daddy?"

"No, no. Lucifer, not Lucius. Muggles say he was evil. Muggles

aren't too smart."

"Who was Lucifer?" Draco asked, now curious.

"Well, in the begining of time Yahweh, who fell down from

another world, created this world from what he remembered of his

home-his home is where magic comes from

by the way. Only that world is real. Well, Yahweh created beings

called angels, beings of light and fire. Beautiful creatures,

but beauty isn't everything. One of these angels was

named Lucifer. On the day he was created Yahweh wept for he had

created a being more

powerful than himself. All the angels were slaves who trembled

before Yahweh. Yahweh liked it when the angels bowed down to him

and called him master. But Lucifer wanted to be master too. He

said to Yahweh, 'Father Yahweh, I ask for my in...'" She trailed

off. Draco was too young to know what an inheritance was. His

eyes had already glazed over. "Lucifer went before Yahweh and

said "Father Yahweh, as your son I deserve to rule something

of your world.' Yahweh grew enraged and cast him from his home."

Draco pouted. "That's a sad story!"

"It gets better ,love. Lucifer went to Earth and found a woman

to love. They had a family. Do you want to know his son's name?"

Draco nodded though he was struggling to hold his eyes open. It

was already fifteen minutes past his bedtime.

"His son's name was Malfay. Or as they call it these days,

Malfoy. He's your great-great-great-great-great-great..." She

breathed in an exagerated amount of air. "great-great-great-

great grandfather. Draco? Draco?" She smiled down at Draco who

had placed his head on her breats and gone to sleep for the

night. She kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, little dragon."

He would be much older when he heard the full story. Lucifer was

the father of all wizards and witches. His children were hunted

and persecuted by muggle and angel alike...but that was a story

for another day.

...

That other day came the night it was time for Draco to go off to Hogwarts. That night Draco went to bed early because he wanted to be ready in the morning, but as Narcissa passed by his room after waking up to go to the bathroom she heard muttered profanity and something tossing and turning. She opened Draco's door. Draco was sitting up on his bed looking frustrated. When he saw her he quickly laid back down and pretended to be sleep. She smiled at him fondly then went and sat down at his bedside.

"Are you alright, Little Dragon?" She asked, placing her hand on his golden hair.

"I'm fine, Mum." He answered her.

"You sure? It sounded like you were cursing-and not the magical kind."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I know it's wrong to use that kind of language." She frowned. She hadn't been trying to scold him. Lately, though, she'd felt more and more like their relationship was him mibehaving and her disciplining him. She didn't like that. She stroked his hair.

"Do you remember Lucifer?" She asked.

"Our ancestor? Of course."

"Cast from Heaven for even God feared his power. But he fell in love."

"Yes, I'm familiar with that." Draco said.

"There was a mortal woman. Her name was Astraya. She spent all her time studying nature. The plants that grow in the forests and the movements of the stars above. One night while gazing at the stars she saw something falling. When she ran to go see what it was it was the most beautiful being she had ever seen. Shining, radiant skin, golden hair-not blonde, golden-eyes that were sky blue and two wings that looked they were spun from light. But he was near death, several bones broken. She carried him-I do not know how, but she found some strength within her-she carried him to her home and healed him. They married the following Summer and had a child, a son named Malfay. Now, there was another woman in the village. Her name was Muggulas. All muggles are named after her. This woman had grown to lust after Lucifer and tried to seduce him. But Lucifer was faithful to his wife. So Muggulas began to spread terrible stories. That Lucifer was a demon. That he kidnapped and ate children. That he had raped her. She got the whole village stirred up against them and the muggles attacked Lucifer and his family. His son, who was a mere toddler, was the first to be slain, his skull smashed in with a rock. Lucifer called up ancient magic and transported his family to safety. But his son was dead. Astraya begged him to use his powers to bring him back. But only one thing can be used to bring back the dead. A sacrifice of blood. Asatraya volunteered to sacrifice herself. Lucifer begged her not to, but she grabbed his sword and threw herself upon it. Through his grief he managed to harness the energy of the sacrifice and restore his son to life." Draco looked properly horrified.

"Not quite the best bedtime story. They smashed the boy's skull in with a rock?"

"Not the point, dear Draco. Anyway, Lucifer did have more children with another woman. Malfay, Kemet and Weslen are the ancestors of all the wizard houses...though that's really irrelevant to the story I just told you."

Throughout the story she'd continued stroking Draco's hair. Draco had relaxed beneath her hand.

"Do you understand the point of the story, Draco?"

"Muggles are evil?" She laughed.

"Well...yes, but not the point entirely. There is no magic stronger than the love of a mother and father. So, don't fret about leaving home. We are connected by blood." She kissed his forehead. "Me and your father, we'll always be there for you, understand?" Draco smiled.

"I understand, Mummy." He kissed her goodnight then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

(A/N- Malfay is Malfoy, "Kemet" is the Egyptian word for Black and Weslen founded the Weasleys.)


End file.
